Identités
by Clewilan
Summary: Encore une fois, elle songe. Encore une fois, elle se demande qui elle est. Encore une fois, on lui apportera une réponse.


_Bonjour à vous, ô nobles occupant(e)s de la section francophone de Bones ! Mon premier essai dans cette section, j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira :3_

_Tous les drotis sont pour Kathy Reichs, et pour le niveau de spoils... On va dire que je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 2, même si l'action de passe dans le futur. On peu compliqué, mais bon... xD_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Elle alluma la lumière. L'éclairage cru sur les murs la fit froncer les sourcils et, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, elle préféra aller à la fenêtre.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé sur Washington. On était en janvier, à huit heures passées on ne pouvait encore qu'apercevoir une faible lueur sur l'horizon, seul témoin de l'aube qui arrivait. Mais pour l'instant, il faisait encore trop sombre pour observer quoi que ce soit dans le jardin.

Temperance Brennan, frissonnant légèrement, finit par se retourner pour préparer de quoi se réchauffer. Son regard accrocha une des photos collées au mur. Elle l'attrapa avant de s'asseoir.

Son frère et elle, dans la neige jusqu'au mollets et un grand sourire au lèvres.

Derrière le cliché, l'écriture de sa mère.

_Russ et Temperance, hiver 1976._

Russ et Temperance.

Kyle et Joy.

* * *

Joy.

Même après tout ce temps, le prénom la suivait, la côtoyait sans qu'elle fasse jamais un geste pour tenter de l'atteindre. Elle ne voulait pas de ce prénom.

Elle l'avait tout d'abord rejeté. Il était venu tout chambouler, faisant vaciller ses convictions, remettant en cause ce qu'elle croyait savoir de ses parents. De son identité.

Elle avait bâti sa vie sur le nom de Temperance Brennan et « Joy » avait failli la détruire. Si on -_il_- ne lui avait pas dit, à ce moment-là, que le nom sur les diplômes était bel et bien le sien, et que ce qu'avaient pu faire ses parents ne changeait rien pour elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

* * *

Joy et Temperance.

La joie et la modération, il fallait avouer que ça faisait une sacrée différence.

Mais à présent, elle avait appris à vivre avec, comme une personne que l'on croise souvent, que l'on connaît de vue mais a qui on ne viendra jamais parler.

Elle serait toujours une étrangère avec Joy. Parce qu'elle ne s'appelait pas ainsi. Parce qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir. Parce qu'elle continuerait d'avancer. Toujours.

* * *

Temperance.

Quatre syllabes qu'elle s'était répétées comme une litanie, lorsqu'elle avait du se convaincre qu'elle resterait bien « le docteur Brennan » de l'institut. « Ma chérie » pour Angela qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas utiliser de noms conventionnels avec elle, sauf en de très rares occasions. « Miss Brennan » avec son éditeur qui utilisait tout ses charmes pour lui faire écrire un autre livre. Et « Tempe », raccourci que son frère utilisait depuis qu'elle était petite et que malgré tout ce qui était arrivé elle adorait entendre.

Au final, chacun accommodait son nom comme il le chantait...

Ou décidait, comme un certain agent du FBI, de la rebaptiser à sa guise...

* * *

- Bones.

Temperance garda le silence.

Elle attendait la suite.

- Il est huit heures du matin...

Elle eut un sourire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler.

Non vraiment Seeley Booth n'était pas du matin.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle compatisse.

Ce qu'elle faisait peu, à moins qu'elle ne connaisse une raison valable...

- On est dimanche, Bones. Dimanche.

...et le fait d'être en week-end n'en était pas une.

Temperance porta tranquillement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il se plaignait pour le principe. Seeley se servait de « Bones » uniquement quand il faisait semblant d'être fâché. Quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il soit au courant.

- Tu dois prendre Parker chez Rebecca de toute façon...

- Réponse à tout, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et avant que tu ne le rajoutes, je sais que c'est normal et que c'est toi qui a le doctorat, et d'autres diplômes divers dont je ne me rappellerai jamais le nom...

Temperance leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est parce que tu sembles être de mauvaise humeur que tu dois le faire partager à tout le monde, même s'il s'agit d'une tendance assez répandues dans certaines communautés où il faut que...

- Le truc des Mâles Alpha, hein ? coupa Seeley. Non ça ira, et je trouve que ça ne passe pas très bien au petit déjeuner.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Que veux-tu que je te dises, alors ? demanda Temperance, qui avait beau essayer mais avait toujours du mal pour deviner ce que les gens attendaient d'elle. Couche-toi plus tôt, je ne sais pas moi...

L'ex-tireur d'élite lui lança un regard évocateur.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on ai fait hier soir ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce qui donna confirmation à Booth.

- N'empêche, dit-il en s'emparant de la photographie, Vivian te ressemble beaucoup. J'en serais presque jaloux.

Temperance allait lui montrer que bien qu'anthropologiquement parlant on ne pouvait affirmer des similitudes, il subsistait encore des éléments qui allait à l'encontre de cette théorie.

L'arrivée de la fillette, encore endormie, la dispensa de répondre.

Ses beaux yeux bleus s'éclairèrent quand elle vit les deux adultes à la table de la cuisine.

En voyant son sourire, Temperance se dit que si dans le fouillis d'identités qu'était sa vie elle ne devait en garder qu'une, elle savait laquelle elle choisirait.

* * *

- Maman, regarde ! s'exclama Vivian en sautant sur les genoux de Temperance.

A l'horizon, le soleil était levé.


End file.
